


It's you, girl, and you should know it!

by reiley



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song/Artist: Love Is All Around, performed by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts<br/>Characters: the Women of the Whoniverse<br/>Spoilers: general DW and TW</p>
<p>Made in honor of the <a href="http://tw-femficfest.livejournal.com/">tw_femficfest!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's you, girl, and you should know it!

**Author's Note:**

> password: makeitafterall

  


[It's you, girl, and you should know it!](http://vimeo.com/74247768) from [kel reiley](http://vimeo.com/user2087911) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
